


baby, please come home.

by SmoakScreen (midwestwind)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midwestwind/pseuds/SmoakScreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "You’re in the hospital for the holidays so i came in while you were sleeping to decorate your room i love you merry Christmas."</p>
<p>Laurel gets hurt. Felicity copes as only Felicity can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, please come home.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I am just so glad my return to Arrow fic after a while got to be Black Smoak. Happy Holidays!

A high pitched yelp from the other side of the room puts Laurel immediately on alert and she jerks her head around to find Felicity standing on the other visitor chair. She’s got the tip of her ring finger in her mouth and a garland of gaudy paper ornaments hangs limply from where one end is taped to the wall beside her.

“Jesus, Felicity,” Thea groans, stretching her legs out in front of her. Felicity’s yelp had woken her but Laurel can tell from her half-lidded eyes that she’s barely conscious. “How many times is that?”

“It’s  _fine_ ,” Felicity insists hopping down from the chair. Laurel cringes, worried for Felicity’s ankles as her heels hit the floor but she holds it well and doesn’t even flinch. When she spins around towards the bed, Laurel notices the brightly colored bandages decorating the ends of most of Felicity’s fingers at the same time Felicity realizes Laurel is awake.

“Oh my God! You’re awake!” The words rouse Thea and suddenly their both on either side of Laurel’s bed. “Are you okay? Oh, stupid question. How are you feeling? They said it might be a while before you wake up. Maybe you  _shouldn’t_  be awake. I’ve read that sometimes after injuries, prolonged unconsciousness is the body’s way of recuperating. Maybe you should-“

Felicity stops speaking suddenly at Thea’s look and Laurel can’t help but laugh. The sound is weak and something in her ribcage protests in pain. Laurel cringes and Felicity bites her lip in worry.

“Maybe we should get a nurse,” she starts carefully and Thea nods slowly but Laurel waves them off and attempts to sit up. Her body protests against the movement and Felicity rushes to help her into a sitting position as Thea re-positions the pillows.

“I’ve had worse,” she assures them. “But thank you.”

Thea nods and steps back, worry still evident in her face, but Felicity continues to hover at Laurel’s side. It makes Laurel wonder just how bad it had actually been. She opens her mouth to ask but-

“Who invited Michael Bublé?” The music, she’s realized, is distinctly the tones of  _It’s Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas_. Thea chuckles and shakes her head, giving Felicity a look. Laurel shifts her attention to find Felicity wringing her bandaged fingers and avoiding their eyes.

“Well, they said you could be stuck here for a while and I didn’t want you to miss Christmas,” Felicity shrugs. “So, I thought I’d try and make the room a little more festive and a little less, you know, hospital room.”

She makes a face at the words ‘hospital room’ and Laurel smiles.

“Felicity, you don’t even celebrate Christmas. You’re jewish.”

“So everyone keeps reminding me,” Felicity pouts and Laurel almost misses Thea’s smug look. “But  _you_ celebrate Christmas, so.”

Laurel doesn’t quite know what to say to that. Luckily, Thea beats her to it. The younger woman clears her throat and hooks her thumb towards the door to the room.

“I’m gonna get a coffee and call your dad,” she tells them. “He’d been here since he got the call but we had to force him home for some sleep.”

Laurel nods and gives Thea a grateful smile. She knows her dad probably still hasn’t gotten any sleep with the way he worries. But she’s glad her friends were looking out for him too. Thea heads out of the room, covering a yawn behind her palm and Laurel hopes now that she’s awake Thea will go home and get some sleep as well.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to get a nurse?” Felicity asks quietly and Laurel shakes her head.

“Not yet. How long have I been out?” She asks.

“About thirty-four hours.”

Laurel sighs in resignation. She could kick herself for the simple mistake she’d made to get her here. It should have been easy – stop a shipment of military grade weapons from reaching the bad guys. They’d done it a million times before and yet Laurel was of course the one caught by surprise from a guy behind her. Go figure.

“Hey,” Felicity starts, pulling Laurel from her thoughts with a gentle hand on her shoulder. “This is not your fault, okay? They must have known we were coming so they upped their game. It could have happened to anyone.”

“Yeah, well, it happened to me.”

Felicity frowns and pulls back, crossing her arms over her chest.

“When are you going to stop trying to prove you’re a hero and just believe that you are one?” The soft tone of voice belies her stern expression and Laurel has to look away from her.

Her eyes catch again on the carefully done Christmas decorations. In addition to the garland still half strung from the wall, snowflake lights dangle from the window. Under them, the window sill is decorated with a padding of fake snow and small figurines throwing snowballs and decorating trees. An assortment of Christmas themed snowglobes decorate the table next to her hospital bed.

“You did all this for me?” Laurel asks quietly as she takes in the hospital room that looks more like a scene from a Christmas movie.

“Well, they weren’t sure how long you’d be in here to recuperate, you know, and I just wanted it to be festive when you woke up.” Felicity is shifting on her feet and Laurel can’t remember the last time she’d seen the usually exuberant woman so quiet. She’d laugh if the moment didn’t seem so charged with something else entirely.

“Thank you, Felicity.” The bright bandages flash as Felicity tries to wave away the gratitude but Laurel catches her hand. “No, I mean it. It must have cost you a fortune.”

Felicity grins.

“Well, I am the CEO of a very wealthy company, you know.”

“I had heard something like that,” Laurel smirks. Felicity’s eyes drop down to where Laurel is still holding onto her hand and Laurel loosens her grip. She hadn’t been meaning to hold on for so long and it probably seemed weird that she’d be-

Before Laurel can even register it Felicity has ducked down and laid the quickest of kisses on the corner of her mouth. When Laurel looks up at her wide eyed, Felicity has a hand covering her mouth and her cheeks are nearly as red as the garland hanging over the doorway.

“Oh my God,” Felicity gasps. “I am so sorry. I don’t know what came over me- well, I mean, I do. I have feelings for you, obviously. Or not obviously. But either way I should not have just- Oh God. I am so sorry, Laurel-“

“Felicity,” Laurel cuts her off and Felicity, despite looking a bit like a reindeer on Adderall caught in the headlights, seems grateful for the interruption. “Stop talking.”

When Laurel pulls her back down for a smoother, less rushed kiss, she feels the bandages on Felicity’s fingers brush across her skin and laughs lightly against her lips. Felicity pulls back far enough to offer a confused look.

“What?”

“Sorry, just, exactly how long have you been trying to hang those ornaments?” Laurel asks. Felicity groans and drops her forehead against Laurel’s shoulder tenderly.

“It wouldn’t have even been a problem if they’d just let me get you a tree.”

This time, despite her chest’s protests, Laurel can’t hold back her laugh.


End file.
